Metal injection molding (MIM) is a near-net injection process that allows very small details to be moulded into a component, including for example small holes and feather-seal slots. The creation of multiple small details may present a challenge in mold design, particularly when the mold needs to be automated. For example, for a component including multiple holes extending at different composite angles from one another and produced using mold pins, actuation of the mold pins in and out of the mold cavity typically requires a separate actuator for each pin, or a complex mechanism of cams or levers to actuate all the pins simultaneously. Accordingly, automation becomes more difficult as the number of holes to be created increases.